The Integral
by Gabriella Black
Summary: Can the trio put aside their grudges when an enemy is in need of help? When Hermione sees Draco in a different light, can she take a leap that will either give her a life of happiness or a choice that she will regret the rest of her life? Please Review!
1. The Beginning

A/N:  Hello everyone!  This is my 1st fic on FF.net, and I'm kind of proud of how it's starting.  There's a lot of emotion to it, and this is just the beginning.  That's kind of how I am, so if you don't like angst, you won't like this.  However, there will be romance.  The pairing is Draco/Hermione, and maybe some Harry/Ginny.  It will mainly revolve around Draco in the beginning, mostly from Hermione's POV, but I have a few things in store for Hermione as well.  I don't write from strictly one POV, nor do I mention where I change it.  They aren't huge leaps, so you should be able to follow, but if there are any questions about that later on, just ask.  I really don't appreciate flames.  Critique all you want, tell me what you like or don't like about the story, but please don't flame!  If it's important and will help me, by all means, comment, but if not, just let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue.  Whoo! Sorry about that, but it's a major pet peeve of mine, and I thought I'd just clear it up before we got started here.  No problems?  Then on with the story…

Disclaimer:  Don't own them…If I did, I would be an amazing writer and this would be a story adored by millions!  Ha!  Only in my dreams. ;-) 

The Integral:  The Beginning

It was a gloomy start to a new year.  The summer had its share of tribulations, and the students at Hogwarts were all particularly quiet during the start of the semester.  With the rise of Voldemort and the beginning of his seventh year, Harry was the most uneasy.  As always, he was kept uninformed over the summer, cut off from the rest of the wizarding world.  He hadn't gotten any letters from Ron or Hermione, but he wasn't surprised.  It was a dangerous time and sending letters to the 'boy who lived' would be considered suicidal.  The train ride was uneventful.  Not even Malfoy and his faithful cronies paid the trio a visit.  What was even more peculiar was that he hadn't even showed up at the sorting ceremony.  Not that Harry cared.  However, he was rather curious and decided to share this peculiar fact with his friends.

"That is strange," commented Hermione, "come to think of it, he wasn't on the train either.  He didn't show up at the prefect meeting."

"Oh, who cares?  Since when have you ever taken notice to that sodding git, Harry?  And you Hermione!  After everything he's done to you…after calling you a mudblood at least twice a day for seven bloody years!  I'm starting to wonder about you two, honestly!  Do you guys have any idea—"

"Bloody Hell, Ron, we get it already!"  Hermione replied, a little too loudly.  Noticing her fellow Gryffindors stare, she lowered her voice.  "We don't care, we were just curious.  Malfoy has never passed up a chance to be seen by his precious fan club.  I just thought it was odd, that's all," she stated dismissively. 

"Guys!  Look.  Dumbledore's missing!" said Harry suddenly.

Hermione looked up to the head table.  Everything looked normal; all the places set perfectly, all the familiar faces of the teachers she had grown to know over the years.  All except the face of her favorite mentor.  Albus Dumbledore had grown more and more like a grandfather to the three.  He was the smartest person Hermione had ever met, and knowing her own thirst for knowledge, she respected that.  But now, he was no where to be seen.  Hermione couldn't imagine what happened, but she got the familiar feeling in her gut.  She felt that way often this past summer.  She just let if off as stress, but now she was starting to wonder.

She was startled from her thoughts when she heard the doors to the Great Hall open unexpectedly.  Dumbledore came in, closely followed by a disheveled looking Malfoy.  His walk was absent of its usual arrogance, and Hermione noticed, he dared not look anyone in the eye.  She watched on in confusion as Dumbledore whispered something in Malfoy's ear, and then, patting him on the back, he turned and made his way to the head table while Malfoy set off dismally towards the Slytherin table.  

Hermione felt a pang of guilt when he sat at the end of the table, away from everyone else.  She noted that the other Slytherins seemed to be glaring at him.  She couldn't figure out why, but then Dumbledore spoke, and answered all of her questions as if reading her mind.

"If you'll please excuse my tardiness," he said, smiling slightly, "I'm not as young as I used to be, and I'm afraid I lost track of the time.  That is not what I wish to discuss, however.  There have been many unfortunate circumstances over the past few months, and I'm afraid to say that this is just the beginning.  Many deaths have occurred over the past summer," the headmaster continued, the familiar twinkle gone from his eyes, "and I know that many of you have lost loved ones and friends.  However, we must keep going, and so I shall present you with some encouraging news.  You may rest a little easier knowing that four rather elite Death Eaters are no longer walking about.  It seems that, just a few hours ago, a Death Eater was killed.  When the Aurors arrived, they were able to apprehend three others who are now locked securely in Azkaban."  Whispers filled the room, everyone wondering who was killed, and even more fascinating, who killed them.  Dumbledore did not continue, however, and went on with the annual announcement of the forbidden forest being, as its name conveys, forbidden, Mr. Filches normal warnings to whoever might wish to wander out past curfew, and the normal welcoming to all the new and returning students.  With a smile, and the familiar, 'tuck in', the feast began.

~*~

A/N:  I know, this chapter is really short, but they'll be longer.  I just needed to get this part out of the way before I could really get into it.  Now, please…if you've read this, take 5 more seconds and review!  Tell me if you like this so far, though there isn't much, and whether you think I should continue.  

~Gabriella


	2. AN

A/N:  Sorry, this is not an update  : (

            I want to take the time and thank everyone who reviewed!  I know I haven't updated…well, at all.  I just finished up finals and I have been really sick lately and am all doped up on meds.  When I actually have time for anything, I'm usually knocked out.  Anyways, I've taken the time in study hall to work on the second chappie of this here fic, much to my teacher's displeasure.  I really hope everyone still continues to read it, and I plan to update within the next week.  Because I've taken so long, I promise this will be a long chapter.  After that I will be on my normal schedule again and can update often : ) I have posted some poems, so if your into that kind of thing, you can take a look at those.  

~*~

Writer of Consequence- Thanks for being my first reviewer!  I see what you're saying with Hermione though.  I really can't see her saying that either, but she in seventh year and a lot of things have changed her… and, well you'll find out.  They may be out of character a bit later as well; I can't seem to get a hold of the Hermione-Draco confrontations yet, so…we'll see.

Titanium Dream- Thanks!  I can't say I really deserve it, but thank you :-)  Hmm…I really like your Dumbledore.  I love the way you described him, the way he has aged so in such a short time.  That's exactly how I imagine him to be throughout the war!

Catmint- Thanks for reviewing!  Good guess…keep reading, there's more to that  ;-)

crystal369- I'm sorry.  I know that was short and I hope the next chapter will make up for it!  : )

afireinside13- I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you continue to read it.  I've actually started a Severus/Hermione fic as well.  I really like what you did with your story, though, it's very creative.  Maybe you could check mine out and give me a few tips when I do post?

Moine Riddle/Malfoy, Angst-Rabbit

~*~

Thanks again to all of my reviewers.  Update coming shortly  : )

~Gabby


End file.
